Godzilla vs The Devil
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: Satan and his minons rise from Hell, but what would happen, if the king of all monsters arrived...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Nick Dahdah

Godzilla

Vs.

The Devil

1

Under the Earth, in the realm of Hell, its ruler sat in shadow.

"The time has come" It had a dark, deep, evil voice. "To cleanse humanity of their sins." With a wave of his hand, three creatures appeared from the flame. "You shall destroy humanity and make them atone for their evil sins to this world."

He reached one of His hands from out of the shadows, and pointed to a spot on a globe hovering next to him. "Here. You shall start here. Kill them all. Let none survive. This, is the third step to my plan." The three creatures disappeared.

He sat back, and watched, through a window of Hellfire, as his three minions, manifests of human sin, wreaked havoc, upon Japan…

A giant spider, a giant crow, and a giant man-fish were released upon the Earth. They crushed everything in their path.

The Spider, crushed through cities, stomping on and eating people. It spun its web, suffocating them

The Crow, flew high, and destroyed planes, sending them to the ground. It would also peck people out o and eat them.

The Giant Man-Fish, resided in a lake, where it destroyed boats and ate people. Some boats were sent in armed, but they didn't expect to be attacked.

This madness went on all over Japan. They all came together at one point, in front of a large forest. They were fired upon, but would not die by these mortals' hands. They destroyed the humans' attack force, and again lined up in front of the forest. A masso f people had come and looked at them, and the Forest suddenly burt into flames. A nearly transparent image of a black, horned thing with red glowing eyes appeared above the flames.

"Humans, these monsters are living incarnations of your sins. They have been sent to cleanse you all, and take you down to Hell, were you will become part of my army. Then, the battle against God, and his Heaven will be won. Once, and for all." He disappeared, as the monsters spread out again.

The giant Man-fish walked over to the ocean, and began to kill and destroy. But, it was flung upwards, as the king of all monsters, Divine or unholy, emerged.

Godzilla, was here.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back this wek, with

\

2

Godzilla burst forth from the sea, and roared. He looked arou8nd, and saw that Satan's demons were causing all kinds o' trouble. Godzilla roared again, and then charged into the city.

The mighty King of the monsters looked around, and saw a giant crow come flying at him. Godzilla roared, as it went into his mouth. _Okay, gotta stop roaring._Godzilla crushed his jaws down on it, but it turned into flames, and Godzilla spat it out. The Crow landed on the ground, then Shot Eye beams back at him, which made Godzilla look away for a second, as the Crow flew over, and began pecking at his head. It moved fast, and kind of stop motion, while Godzilla batted it away. It kept on though, until Godzilla's spines started to glow. The crow kept pecking, until it had to dodge a beam of pure radioactive energy.

It swooped to the side, and Godzilla chased in a half circle, until he gave up. He grumbled, and chased after it. The Bird began to flap its wings hard, which caused big winds, slowing Godzilla down, but his spines flashed/ The Bird stopped, and so did Godzilla's spines, But it came in close and started pecking at his head again.

Godzilla moved his head from side to side, and noticed it took a moment for the bird to cath up. He formed a plan. Godzilla quickly turned to the side, his tail hitting the Crow. It got knocked to the ground, and Godzilla started to beat on it with his tail.

He hit it several times, until the Crow latched on, which ended up hurting more than giving. It finally got away when Godzilla lifted it up, and it shot its eye beams at him. It shot them, circling at a moderate speed. It shot them in short bursts, until Godzilla got mad. He turned and charged after it. The Crow hit him one more time, and then started flapping its wings. Godzilla fought through them, but ironically, the Crow baked up, so Godzilla couldn't get to it. Godzilla finally got pissed and began to attack. He shot a fireball into the winds. It caught, and landed into the Crow. It was thrown off balance for a minute, which tried to flap back up, but Godzilla came in, and began stomping on it.

He stomped it into the dust, then grabbed its neck, and beat it into the ground. It tried its Ghost Rider-light up trick, but Godzilla ignored it. He threw it up in the air, and hit it with his tail. It landed in some buildings, Godzilla walked over, and it shot out, and he grabbed its wing and tore it off. The Crow hollered in pain. It flew around for a bit with Helfire coming out of its damaged wing, but it finally lit up, and seemed to…transform into a…hard, arrow, weird body. Once the Hellfire cleared, it showed. The wings had come together, and the Beak became more pointed,ultimately, a more sleek, more sharp being. It shot on a sucide run to Godzilla. With Hellfire commin' out of its eyes, It stabbed into Godzilla's chest. He took a couple steps back. Then ripped it out, and threw it on the ground. His spines flashed, and he shot his beam at the Crow, blowing it up. Godzilla did a roar of vixtory, until he heard something behind him. There was a giant Spier, another of Satan's minons,

Contiued next weeki! Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again with chapter

3

Godzilla turned towards the Spider, and grumbled. The Spider shot out some firey-webbing, type thing. It got on Godzilla, but he tore it off. He charged up his breath, and shot it at the Spider, who ran out of the way, but Godzilla chased him with it, destroying buildings as he went, not caring about the dead humans. The Spider stopped, and leaped at Godzilla.

It latched on to his body, and Godzilla tried to rip him off, but he stuck, and pinced into Godzilla's skin. Godzilla let out a few breaths of pain, then he grabbed the spider, ripped it off, swung it around, and smashed into a building that was barely standing. The Spider emerged, and tied up Godzilla's mouth with its Hell-fire webbing. Godzilla began tearing it off, then the spider jumped on him, forcing him to the ground, and then began to bite into Godzilla's neck. The king couldn't get the stuff off his mouth, but he charged up his beam anyway. Then, with the fire at his mouth, it burned it all away, and he shot the Spider off his neck.

Godzilla stood up, shook himself off, and looked for the spider. Then it jumped in his face! Godzilla ripped it off, and threw it across the city. It flipped back up, and tried to shoot its Hellfire-web. But it couldn't. It then began to search for random Hellfire to suck on, but Godzilla chased it down. He grabbed it by one leg, and threw it across the ground like a puck in hockey. It crashed through several buildings, and it crawled out of one, baring poisons fangs. Godzilla roared at it, and charged. It sped away on its eight legs, and found an outcropping of hellfire. It sucked on it, and spat it back out at Godzilla. Godzilla got it in the face, then more covered his body as he Was tied down. He tried to to get up, but this webbing was tough, and he couldn't do it. More Hellfire web the burned, and Godzilla was trapped. He saw the Spider heading towards him, its fangs dripping Hellfire, as.. a missile slammed into its side? It turned, and saw the Japanese Military shooting their "Crap through a goose" missiles at it, and then at Godzilla. , which broke the rope holding him down. Godzilla broke out of the Hell hole, and roared. He realized the humans had meant to _help _him, so he grabbed the Giant Spider by its round tail, and swung it into a building. The Miliatary pulled out, while Godzilla pulverized the Spider.

It shot some Hellfire web into Godzilla's face. Godzilla roared, and tasted the hot stuff in his mouth. Godzilla got angry and grabbed the demon by its head, and smashed it into the ground about twenty times, then flung it across the city, and charged after it. It was just getting up by the time he was there, and he grabbed it and broke off its legs. All of them. Then he ripped off its fangs, and shoved pointy-side into its mouth. Godzilla grunted, grabbed it by its head, and smashed it into a building next to him. Godzilla took a couple steps back, and Blew it up.

He marched on, and encountered the Fish-Man. Godzilla grumblbed at it.

Meanwhile, Satan saw a group of humans. His eyes glowed, reciting the litany: Fear is the Mind killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. He made them recount their fears over and over again in their heads, until they were dead. And condemned. Satan laughed, but something was called to his attention…

Contiued Next week! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. I'm sorry I missed last week, here's

4

Godzilla stompede over to the lake with the Man-fish in it, and grumbled. He stomped into the lake, and the Man-fish started throwing little blotches at him. Godzilla wiped them off, and grabbed the dammmned monster, and bodyslammed it on the ground. It tried to get up, but Godzilla stomped on it, and charged up his beam, and actually hit the monster, It lit up fire like tar on the street.

It fed the flames with Hellfire, and Godzilla took his foot off of the creature, and roared. It jolted upright, and smacked its scaly Fish hand on Godzilla mouth. Godzilla started to charge up, but the Man-Fish took him and threw him into the lake. Godzilla fumbled around in the muddy water. Then Man-Fish jumped.in.

He Lake became a sea of Hellfire. Godzilla exploded from it, and charged the Man-Fish. He grabbed it, and tackeled it down to the Hell-Waters. Underneath, (Which Godzilla only saw some of, he was too big) It looked like the water was on _fire_. Godzilla paid it no mind, and began to pound on The Man-Fish. It screamed, and Godzilla chopmed down on the side, and lifted it out of the water, with the Flames burning brillatly in the background.

The Man-Fish pounded on Godzilla, while feeling with out any pain sensors, Godzilla's bite on its Dammned body. It a last Ditch effort, it brought up the Hell-Waters, engulfing them both. They were pulled under the Hell flames, and Godzilla ripped a chunk off of it, and then began to pound on it. The Man-Fish managed to swim away, then the Lake returned to its normal depths.

Godzilla stood up, and looked over, and saw that God-Dammned Monster, and began to charge his beam at it. As expected, it dove under the water. Godzilla tore up the water with his Atmoic Ray. Finally, the Man-Fish exploded out of the water. It was literally hot as Hell in there, but Godzilla didn't care.

The Man-Fish thundered out of the water, and attacked Godzilla. Godzilla reached over and nearly ripped its head off. It howled, and bit into Godzila's shoulder, leaking ooze all over it. Godzilla howled, and then bean charging up his beam. But the Man-Fish consumed his the energy,. Godzilla kept fultitly trying to charge up,, until the Man-Fish began sprouting holes all over its body, with energy leaking out. It finally let go, and Godzilla finally charged up his beam. Then, He unleashed it on the Dammned monster.

But, it unleashed all that energy, and literally, blew _Godzilla _out of the water. When all this was done, the lsky was eging to disappear, but not much, and Godzilla scrambled to his feet. But the Man-Fish lumbered out of the water, and charged Godzilla. Godzilla put up his hands, and cought it as it rammed into his. It bit into his arm and began oozing into it. Godzilla didn't mind, and swung around, and around, and finally threw the monster into a building. The building went down, and as it did, Godzilla Unleashed his beam. The Whole Went to Hell.

Godzilla stomped on, and eventually came to The master of it all: Satan.

Concluded next week!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm back with the ultimate showdown of Ultiamte destiny.

5

Godzilla stomped on, and then the trees in front of him burst into Hellfire. They arched up, and formerd a being: It wasredish-black, with horns al over its body, two menacing eyes on its head, but no other visable facial features. The Devil himself.

Godzilla roared long and loud, and then charged Satan. Satan began to flame up, but Godzilla smashed into him before him, and whipped around and smacked him with his tail. Satan went to the side, caught himself as he fell, stood back up, and was shot in the back with Godzilla's beam. Satan went running forward, but never fell over.

He ran, literally putting fire to the road. He crashed into Godzilla, but the King of The Monsters grabbed his throat, and threw Satan down. But, The Devil jumped up, igniting, and pushing Godzilla back. Godzilla stumbled, and loked up to see a firey fist smashing into his face. Godzilla managed to smash his own fist into the Devil's gut, but that ultimately didn't do anything.

Satan came up with his other hand, grabbed Godzilla by the stomach, and smashed him into the ground. Satan peered at Godzilla, and then the King began lighting up. Satan's eyes went wide, just as his face was blown apart by Godzilla's Atomic Breath. Satan went stumbling back as Godzilla got back up, and began pounding on him. Godzilla smashed his back while he was leaing forward, and smashed his stomach, while he was stumbling back.

Staan lighted up, and began beating on Godzilla. Godzilla howeled in pain, and Satan began shooting flame throwers out of his hands. Godzilla looked up, and _ingested _the flames. He wsucked Satan dry, and wanted more. Godzilla kicked him back, and roared.

Satan shot lasers out of his eyes, and Godzilla backed up, under constant fire. Satan sped towards him, and Godzilla ingested more Hellfire. Finally, He grabbed Satan by the throat, and began punding on Satan's face. The Devil showed signs of weakness, as where Godzilla looked like he could wage war for all eternity. Satan Lighted up, threw Godzilla away, and and turned down on him.

After a huge explosion of Hellfire and something else, Godzilla ended up sucking most of it up, and biting Satan's shoulder. Godzilla's spines burned, and The Devil's own Hellfire burned threw him, and there was an explosion, but at the same time, there was nothing. The Devil burned into flames after the Ghost-Explosion, and God himself, imprisoned him behind the Gates of Hell. Godzilla did his psrt.

Now, that it was all over, Godzilla walked away. Since he was able to destroy the Devil, he was a god. But Since he could also use the Hellfire, he was a Demon. Something. Something inbetween. He was MA Monster. He was also the King of the Monsters.

Godzilla gave a roar of victory as he walked off into the sunset.

THE

END


End file.
